


If Only the Summer Lasted Forever

by resha04



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resha04/pseuds/resha04
Summary: Before Yuna, Koku had had  friends, even if only for one summer





	If Only the Summer Lasted Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes I might have made. And special thanks to my friend who read (and sort of beta'd) this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : B: the Beginning belongs to Kazuto Nakazawa and Production I.G. As for the names that appear here but not in the anime, I took the liberty of naming a few of the boys who weren't named in the anime, and that is all.

 

 

 

 

> People say they are beautiful because they are fleeting  
>  but I think it would be better if fireworks lasted forever  
>  -Monday, Amazarashi

“Kirisame, why do you keep helping me?”

It is summer and Koku is wet from his fall into the pond, courtesy of the other kids. Kirisame was the first to see him sitting dazedly in the water and was the only one helping him out. They are on their way to get Koku a change of clothes when he asks, the curiosity he’s had since that one time Kirisame helped him up after the snowball fight last winter, dripping out.

The pale haired boy glances at him and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“Everyone tease me because I’m weak, and I’m clumsy, and I’m a no-good. But you’re always there to help.”

“I didn’t. You were still pushed into the pond; I only helped you out.”

“That’s not it.”

Kirisame blinks, confused.

“The point is, you didn’t tease me. And no one cared if I stayed there in the pond, except you.”

To be honest, Koku had never really expected anyone to, either. He’s too shy to make any friends and he spends a lot of time in Professor Heath’s study instead of joining the others when they’re playing, not to mention his lack of specialty making him a target of the other children’s teasing.

“Why?”

Kirisame looks back ahead, to the empty corridor, and Koku waits, his wet clothes dripping a trail of water on the floor. Outside, the children are playing, their laughter and yells in tune with the singing of summer crickets.

Only when they reach Koku’s room and Koku pulls out clean shirt and pants from the drawer that Kirisame finally speaks.

“Professor Heath told me to.”

Koku turns around. Kirisame looks slightly uncomfortable, like he’s caught rummaging someone else’s drawer.

“Professor told you…?”

“He told me to look after you.”

“Why?”

Embarrassment begins creeping inside Koku, coloring the tip of his ears. Does he seem so weak that the Professor deems it necessary to have someone else looking out for him? Oh, he wishes he’s never asked.

Kirisame seems contemplative for a moment before replying.

“He said because you’re our King. And I’m one of your Guardians.”

Koku is dumbfounded.

“I’m what?”

“Professor Heath let me read his notes. And he told me about the stone tablet and what’s written there.”

“What stone tablet?” Koku’s curiosity is piqued, embarrassment shuffled to the side for a moment.

Kirisame peers outside the room before replying.

“It’s called Jet Black. It speaks about a black-winged god who is the King of us all and about his court of Guardians.”

“And I’m that King?”

Kirisame nods.

“But why me??”

Kirisame shrugs. “Professor said so. He didn’t explain why, saying that it’s too complicated and he’ll explain once we’ve learned Biology far enough.”

Koku falls silent.

Him, a King? He, who is far from strong and has no special power except his left eye, which he is told time and time again not to use?

He mulls that over as he changes clothes, absently nodding when Kirisame says something about having to go and leaves.

He goes to Professor Heath’s study when he’s finished, and the kind Professor explains to him.

Koku doesn’t really understand. In all honesty, it sounds like a story to him, and stories are not real. A prophecy, a god-like King, black wings, they all sound like something from a fantasy. He tells the Professor that and the elder man chuckles.

“It is true, though.” He says, his eyes twinkling. “It’s okay for you not to believe it now. Just don’t forget about it. And don’t tell anyone else either. The other scientists don’t like it when I tell you or the other kids.”

Koku nods. “Kirisame said you told him to look after me.”

Professor Heath hands him a mug of juice. “I did.”

“I don’t need anyone to watch over me. I can take care of myself.” Koku pouts but he takes the mug and sips the content.

“I didn’t mean you can’t, Koku.” The Professor smiles at that. His wrinkled eyes look down at the boy fondly, devoid of any ridicule. It’s the reason Koku likes Professor Heath. He always treats him seriously, even though he’s just a kid.

“When I told Kirisame to look after you, I meant that for the day when my predicaments come true. Though, I wish the day would never come.”

“…I don’t get it.”

“It means I wish for him to protect you when you need it someday.”

“But he’s doing it now.” Koku sits down on the couch and places the mug on his lap, encircling his fingers around it.

“What do you mean?”

“He helped me getting out when I fell into the pond just now. And when I fell in the snowball fight too.”

“Isn’t it normal to have someone helping you, especially when they are around?”

“Not me.” Koku says glumly. “And we’ve never talked outside the classroom, even, but he went out of his way to help.”

“He takes what I said to heart and acts upon it then.” Professor Heath looks thoughtful. “Does it bother you, Koku? Him helping you?”

Koku looks down on the mug and thinks it over.

“No, not really… No. I’m actually a bit happy.” He flushes. “But when I know he does it because you told him to…”

“Are you disappointed?”

After a moment, Koku nods, still looking down at the mug. The Professor smiles knowingly.

“Then, let’s say that Kirisame helps you not because I told him to.” Koku raises his head. “What reason would he have to do that?”

Koku huffs and sips the juice, tilting the mug in an angle that would hide his face.

“How would I know?” He says, his voice muffled and echoes inside the empty mug.

“What do _you_ want his reason to be?”

Koku lowers the mug. Professor Heath has paused from his writing and is looking at him.

The answer is there already, on his tongue, Koku knows. He just needs to work out the nerve to actually say it. Luckily, it’s not that hard when it’s Professor Heath he’s talking to.

“I want him to help me because… because we’re friends.”

Professor Heath smiles.

“Then you know what you have to do, don’t you?”

-o-

Koku finds Kirisame under a tree the day after the next, sitting with his legs stretched before him and sweat rolling down his face.

A ball game has just ended and now the participants and the spectators are scattering around the yard, cooling themselves under the shade of trees or going into the building. As always, Koku is too immersed reading in the Professor’s study that he’d come out late and couldn’t participate. He doubts that anyone would want him joining anyway. Or if he would have the courage to ask.

Kirisame raises his head, sees him, and smiles. Koku smiles back, a bit unsurely.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

Kirisame scoots to the side and Koku sits down next to him.

“That was great, the game.”

“Uh huh. Too bad we lost. Mikazuchi now got the right to call us losers for the rest of the week.”

“Eh?!”

Kirisame doesn’t look bothered. He looks like he doesn’t care.

“Did you make a bet or something?”

“Yeah. Natsuhi said it’ll make the game more thrilling.” Kirisame scoffs, though there’s no venom in it. “That’s just like him.”

Koku hmms in response, unsure of what to say. They fall quiet then, staring absently at the courtyard and dust scattering in the air. After a minute or so, Koku says.

“Professor Heath told me about that stone tablet.”

Kirisame turns his head slightly to look at him. “Do you understand it? That prophecy and the black wings and all that?”

Koku shakes his head. “They all sound like a story to me. And stories aren’t real.”

“Right? That’s what I thought too.” Kirisame shifts his gaze back to the courtyard. “I had a hard time taking it seriously, even though it’s Professor Heath who said it. Actually, I only believe a bit of it too now.”

“Then why are you doing that? Looking after me?”

The pale-haired boy contemplates for a moment before replying.

“Because Professor Heath entrusts me with it. And I respect him and I know he doesn’t lie. So I do it.”

There is no hesitation in his answer, no blank space to be filled with another reason. Koku looks down at the patches of grass between his outspread fingers.

Kirisame doesn’t do it for Koku. He does it for Professor Heath. Even though he’s already known about that, he can’t help but feeling downhearted.

“Sorry.”

Koku lifts his head, blinking at Kirisame in confusion. The boy is regarding him with a contemplative look, but when he speaks he sounds sincere.

“You seem upset, that I help you because I’m told to.”

“No, no,” Koku stammers, not expecting the apology. “It’s okay. I asked, and it’s my fault too because I’m like this. I’m actually happy that you do, help me, I mean. Even though it’s because Professor asked.”

Koku halts himself to a stop before he can jumble his own words more, and realizing his sudden speech, he blushes and sheepishly looks away.

“…Okay.” Kirisame looks surprised at the sudden burst of word.

“And…”

Such simple words, but what little of courage he has shrinks at the thought of saying it. Maybe it would be best if he doesn’t, but then nothing will change, and perhaps the best time to say it is indeed now, when he has already spoken so much and his momentum hasn’t died down completely.

“I know Professor asked you to look after me, but…”

Kirisame looks at him curiously, waiting. Koku thinks of Professor Heath’s kind face, braces himself, and takes the plunge.

“But even so, can’t we… can’t we be friends?”

Kirisame’s eyes widen. Koku looks so nervous, so taut, his hand is fisting the grass and his face flushed and his brows are creasing, that Kirisame has expected him to say something grave.

“Sure.”

Koku’s different-colored eyes flicker, shooting stars in a clear night, and he inhales sharply.

“R-Really?”

“Really.” Kirisame nods. “Why not?”

The dark-haired boy’s face breaks into a smile so wide and Kirisame doesn’t get why Koku looks so utterly happy and why it seemed to cost him a great deal of struggle just to ask to be friends.

Koku extends his right hand and seems to try to suppress the smile.

“Nice to meet you, Kirisame. I hope we can be good friends.”

Kirisame takes the outstretched hand into a handshake and then it dawns on him.

He’d never shook hands with the other children, not in an introduction as formal as they’re doing now. He doesn’t remember when and how but they just flock naturally together, learning names casually and playing and forming groups and making fun of each other and calling each other with nicknames.

But Koku has never been in any group and he doesn’t remember seeing him joining any game or being asked to participate. The dark-haired boy spends more time in Professor Heath’s study than with the other kids and in turn, they too never regarded him much.

He of course is not an exception. He gets that he must protect Koku, but he never thinks of him as more than that: just someone he’s responsible for.

Right now, Koku is stepping across the line Kirisame and the other kids have drawn between them. He wants to be a part of them, starting from that one simple request to be friends with him.

It’s not a bad thing, he thinks, knowing Koku more than just a charge, so Kirisame smiles back and nods.

“Same here, Koku.”

-o-

The night after that, Kirisame comes knocking on Koku’s door. His knock is soft, and he waits patiently until Koku sweeps the sheet off him and opens the door.

“We’re going to watch the meteor shower. Do you want to come?”

“There’s a meteor shower?” Koku’s heterochromatic eyes lit up, visible even in the dim hallway. “Yeah, I wanna see!”

“Come on then, we’re gathering in my room.”

Koku closes the door and follows him down the corridor. It is only 10 but they are bound to a curfew so the corridor is quiet and empty.

“When you said ‘we’, …are there others?”

“Yeah, Natsuhi and the others.” A blink of realization comes into Kirisame’s face. “You okay with that, right?”

Koku nods, although he feels anything but.

There are four other boys in Kirisame’s room. Koku recognizes the blond-haired Shinatsuhiko and the messy-haired Fubuki, but not the other two. They all turn to him when they enter and Koku tries not to squirm.

“Hey, Koku.” Shinatsuhiko grins. “We thought you were asleep already.”

“Almost.” Koku admits, embarrassed, and the blond-haired laughs.

“Knew it. Oh yeah, you know all the guys here, right? Or should we do introduction and all?”

“Well… I know you, and Fubuki. But…” Koku glances unsurely at the other two.

“Okay then. This is Yamato.” The boy with dark, short-cropped hair nods at Koku.

“And this is Mizuchi.” The one with slightly long, pale hair who’s standing by the window smiles and waves to him.

Koku makes a slight bow to all of them timidly. “Thanks for inviting me tonight.”

“What’s all the formalities for?” Shinatsuhiko grins good-naturedly. “If you want to thank someone, thank Kirisame. He’s the one with the idea to have you over.” He pushes the window open and sticks his head out, looking around.

“All clear. Okay, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Koku watches the boy stepping onto the window sill and climbing up, and his confusion morphs into horror. “We’re going to the roof? Through there?!”

“Yep.” Mizuchi climbs out after Shinatsuhiko.

Kirisame walks toward the window and pushes himself onto the sill. “You’re not scared of height, are you?”

“No, but…” The window sill is narrow and he’s sure that a fall from the second floor would be more than just painful.

“I’ll help you up.” The pale-haired boy promises. “It’s easier than you thought.”

With that, he hefts himself upward and disappears. Yamato follows him and then there’s only Koku and Fubuki in the room.

“After you.” Fubuki gestures toward the window. Swallowing, Koku climbs onto the sill and slowly stands, leaning a bit so he’s half outside and half inside.

The wind is not strong tonight, much to his relief, but when he looks down, the seemingly-distant ground and the darkness sway his small figure. Koku whimpers and grips the window frame more tightly.

“Koku.”

He looks up and Kirisame is above him, holding out his hand. And even though it is still terrifying for him, Koku feels safer as he takes the boy’s outstretched hand. He leverages himself up and his feet grapple around for a foothold for a bit, but then he’s up on the roof safely.

Up on the roof the sky seems closer and wider, and he can see stars that are usually too dim to be seen from the ground. The summer night breeze is cool and pleasant, scattering their hair and rippling their white shirts.

Koku looks around wide-eyed, taking in the thousands twinkle of stars in the satin night sky. When he returns his gaze back down, the other boys have already settled comfortably across the roof. He nestles himself below Kirisame on the slanted surface and redirects his gaze to the sky.

“It should happen anytime now.” Kirisame murmurs.

Koku waits. Except for the rustle of the wind, everything is quiet. It feels so different, the stillness of the night around him when he’s not in his room, buried under the blanket and staring outside through the window.

Right now the atmosphere is calm but not confined, and instead of looking out by himself he’s allowed to sit with the other kids. The awareness of it stirs his stomach pleasantly and sends a warm tingle up to his spine.

They almost miss the first star, a brief shaft of light, but before they know it the sky is alight.

Thousands of stars pierce the night sky like spears of god, each bearing a glowing tip and leaving a white, fading trail behind. Never in his imagination it is as terrifying and beautiful as this that Koku forgets how to breathe and forgets all thoughts and feelings in that moment.

He doesn’t know how long the meteor shower happen, but when the last of the falling star has faded and the sky is calm again, Koku feels like it has been too short a time.

“That was amazing, huh?”

Shinatsuhiko pipes up, breaking the spell muting all of them, and stretches his legs along the slope of the roof. Yamato and Fubuki hum their agreement, each shifting into a more relaxed positions.

Koku sits transfixed still, his eyes blinking at the unmoving stars above, like he’s expecting more. Kirisame touches his shoulder unsurely and as Koku pries his eyes away and meets Kirisame’s blue ones, his face clears up and he is grounded again.

“You okay?”

It takes a second too long for Koku to seem like he understands what was said to him, but then his face breaks into a smile so big and so sudden that it takes Kirisame by surprise.

“That was amazing! Really, really amazing!”

“Right?” Shinatsuhiko grins. “I guess we should be happy that Kirisame is the Professor’s pet.”

“Don’t call me that.” The said boy glares at him through the darkness.

“Professor Heath told him about the meteor shower.” Fubuki explains at Koku’s confused look. “And he spends a lot of time with the Professor. That’s why Natsuhi calls him that.”

“I’d bet you clean his office and bring him his meal and all that.” Shinatsuhiko taunts. “Maybe he even pays you!”

Kirisame looks like he’s about to snap back, but after one or two seconds passed, the flame dissipates from him.

“You’re such a kid.” He says instead and lies down.

They stay on the roof for several more minutes in comfortable silence until Yamato reminds them that they should go back.

“See you tomorrow, Koku.” Shinatsuhiko says when they’re back in his and Kirisame’s shared room. The other boys are leaving one by one, soft-footed in the silent corridor.

Koku doesn’t register immediately, but when he does, his face flushes with joy. “S-See you tomorrow, Shinatsuhiko.”

“Just Natsuhi is okay.” The blond grins. “No one except the adults call me Shinatsuhiko. Way too long.”

“Okay, Natsuhi.” The giddiness in Koku’s chest is warm and liquid thick and fizzy like soda, bubbling and tickling. Tomorrow. He’s still a part of them tomorrow.

“See you tomorrow, Kirisame.”

The pale-haired boy looks up from taking off his shoes, and at the sight of Koku’s face, a smile too wide and cheeks flushed, he too smiles, amusedly.

“Yeah, see you.”

-o-

Koku approaches Natsuhi and the others just before a ball game, two days later.

“Hey, Koku.” Mizuchi, who notices him before the others, waves.

“Are you playing dodge ball too today?” Koku asks, trying to ignore the loud drumming of his heart against his ribs.

“Yeah. Three games this week. We lost yesterday, so we’re going to give it more of our all today.” Natsuhi shoves his fist into his open palm and huffs. His blue eyes are flaring in what Koku guesses is determination.

Koku looks around at the other boys in his group. Mizuchi has his easy, sleepy-like smile on, Fubuki is staring blankly across the courtyard, and Kirisame who catches his eyes only shrugs. The only one who seems to be remotely close to determined is Yamato with his taut eyebrows.

Natsuhi notices the low morale of his team and his expression morphs into one of helplessness.

“Come on, guys. Show some spirit! This week’s dessert is on the line!”

“Because of you.” Fubuki mumbles.

“Isn’t it too late to complain?”

Yamato raises a brow. “Like you’d listen to us if we did.”

“We already said the bet is stupid last week, and the week before it.” Mizuchi chirps. “And did you listen? Noope.”

Koku smiles a bit at their banter. Slowly, he curls his fingers into a fist to give himself the extra push he needs so bad.

“Um,”

Kirisame turns to look at him, noticing his start. The other boys are still teasing Natsuhi.

“Can I play too?”

It takes them a moment to register his words and when they do, they all look at him in surprise.

Koku’s palms starts sweating from the sudden attention. Such bold question, when he’s only spent time with them once. But they all had talked to him and they don’t seem to mind him being around them. So before he loses the courage, Koku forces the rest of the words out.

“Can I play with you guys? Joining the game?”

The boys look at each other unsurely.

“Are you sure?” Yamato says.

“Yeah.” Koku nods. But then he notices the hesitant looks the boys exchange with each other and falters. “…Um, I can’t?”

“It’s dodge ball.” Fubuki says. “You’re going to get hit with the ball.”

“It’s going to hurt.” Mizuchi adds.

“It’s okay.” He’s been watching them, he knows that it isn’t exactly a gentle game. “I’ve been watching you guys play.”

“Watching and playing is different.” Natsuhi speaks up. “You’re going to be sore for at least a week. And bruised too.”

“I’ll be okay.” Koku says, more surely than he’s feeling. “I want to play with you. Although, I might not be much help…”

There is a minute pause with hesitation from both sides filling the air. Koku starts to think that it might not be a good idea at all, him asking to join them. He can’t tell whether they are really concerned for him or they are just trying to reject him as nicely as possible.

“It’s okay, isn’t it?”

Koku’s head snaps up.

It’s Kirisame who speaks. “Let him join. What’s so bad about Koku joining the game anyway?”

“Yeah!” Natsuhi’s face breaks into a grin. “He can take Fubuki’s place. That okay, right?” He directs the question at the said boy.

Fubuki nods. Koku starts to fret but the messy-haired boy shushes him.

“It’s all good for me not being sore and bruised more. I’ve got enough for a week.” He raises his shirt, showing a black-purplish spot at the side of his stomach. Koku fails to hide his cringe.

“It’s okay, Koku.” Mizuchi reassures him, seeing the uneasiness persisting on the boy’s face. “If Fubuki minds, he’ll say so. He’s not the type to hold back.”

Fubuki nods. “You better win, though, for the dessert.”

“Welcome to the team!” Natsuhi grins and pats Koku’s shoulder. “Now that you’re one of us, you better give it your all and more!”

…

They’re playing against Mikazuchi’s team too today. The opposing team looks surprised to see him in the team, but they don’t say anything.

The game starts, and Koku finds that Natsuhi was right: watching and actually playing it is different.

Everything around him blurs into flurries of movements. The ball whizzes past like a cannon and his body moves like it’s not his own. Reflexes and instincts take over and adrenaline is rushing through him, ringing in his ears with the cheers of the spectators.

He was a bit afraid before, but thrill has replaced fear and he finds himself enjoying the game.

The other boys discover that Koku is agile and his movements are light, thanks to his small stature. And it might be from his timid, slightly introverted nature too that he’s good at dodging, ducking under the ball’s trajectory and moving out of the way in time to let it speed harmlessly past him.

Mikazuchi’s team isn’t too happy, but Natsuhi’s is gleeful, especially the blond boy himself. Even Kirisame is impressed.

But good as he is, Koku still is not used to doing physical activities, having spent the majority of his time indoor. Fifteen minutes into the game has him panting and slowing down. And with Yamato and Mizuchi out, the opposing team starts targeting him more persistently; less target for the opponent meaning more often being one for him.

He’s trying hard to catch his breath and will his limbs to move that Koku fails to see the ball coming for him. It barrels into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him to the ground.

“Koku’s out!”

Someone shouts, a static among the ringing in his ears. He notices someone coming to take the ball from him, but Koku is too busy wheezing and coughing to register.

He stays down for what he perceives only a short time, but when he opens his eyes again, he’s met with five boys’ faces, all hovering above him.

“You okay, Koku?”

“You took one hell of a hit. Mikazuchi knows how to pummel someone with the ball alright.”

“I’m okay.” He rasps. “I’m okay.”

The boys exchange a doubtful look.

“But wow, you’re pretty awesome, Koku.” Natsuhi beams. “You were holding up until the deciding moment.”

Which reminds him.

“Did we win?!” Koku pushes himself up quickly but instantly regrets it when a wave of dizziness hit him. Fubuki and Kirisame put a hand on his back to steady him.

“Of course…” Mizuchi sings. “…Not.”

Koku deflates.

“Don’t worry about that.” Natsuhi straightens. “We put up a good fight! We beat them down to two members until you were knocked out.”

“We won’t get our dessert this week, you idiot blockhead. Doesn’t matter if you put up a good fight or not.” Fubuki turns to the blond and levels him with such a quiet, dangerous anger in his eyes that Natsuhi takes a step back and raises his hands in surrender.

“You better go get it treated.” Mizuchi points at Koku’s arm, casually diverting Koku’s attention from the two. “Not good if it’s left like that.

He didn’t understand at first, but Koku peers down at his elbow and sees scratches on his lower arm, stretching straight down to his elbow. He must have gotten it when he was knocked down and skidded on the sand. Koku gingerly brushes dirt from it and flinches.

“Come on.” Kirisame straightens and helps him up.

They wave Mizuchi and Yamato goodbye and enter the building. It is blessedly cool inside after the harsh sun outside and Koku sighs in relief.

“Let’s go to Professor Heath.” Kirisame says, wiping his forehead. “We’ll get scolded if the doctor sees that.”

Koku nods and holds his injured arm with his other hand. “Didn’t you guys get in trouble for playing? You said you’d be bruised and injured.”

“We got scolded the first few times.” Kirisame replies. “But we keep doing it so they just left us be after a while. It doesn’t affect how we do in tests anyway. And I guess they got bored of scolding us.”

“Ooh…”

“You were doing better than I thought.” Kirisame says after a pause. “I didn’t think you can move and dodge like that.”

“I didn’t either.” Koku admits. “It’s like my body moved on its own. I didn’t know what I was doing most of the time.”

“It’s the same for everyone.” Kirisame cocks a smile. “But it’s amazing that you’re almost as fast as Fubuki, and I’ve never seen you doing much sport.”

Koku smiles sheepishly. “I got tired so fast, though. You don’t even break a sweat.”

Kirisame gives him an incredulous look and points at himself soaking with sweat. Koku giggles.

“You’re not as tired as I am. I’m still trying to catch my breath.”

“That’s because you’re always inside, sitting. If you keep playing, you’ll get better.” Kirisame says. “And you can work on your throw too while at it. You have no power at all.”

Koku stammers indignantly, Kirisame snickers, and they spend the rest of the way to the Professor’s study talking about the game.

-o-

Koku starts spending time with Natsuhi and his group more often, although he still makes sure to spare time to visit Professor Heath. They go exploring the woods when it’s not too hot outside and play board games inside when it is.

Koku participates in two more games of dodge ball and he enjoys it so much that he doesn’t mind the sore.

He starts greeting the other kids too whenever they pass by him in the corridor, although still unsurely. Much to his relief and delight, they return the greeting, even Mikazuchi.

Koku tells Professor Heath all about it whenever he spends time in the study and the elder man always listens with a smile, silently happy too for the boy’s change.

-o-

The day of the monthly physical exam comes and as always, they are told to stay inside the test building as they wait for their turn to be examined and tested. No one minds too much since that day is another very hot day, so the children lounge around the corridor and the connecting passage, chatting noisily.

Unlike the other children who have their abilities tested after the physical exam, Koku is not, so he finishes earlier and finds himself wandering around. He then decides to visit Professor Heath, seeing that the exam usually lasts until supper time.

He’s halfway to the passage connecting the buildings when he almost collides against Kirisame, who comes from the paralleled corridor. Both of them yelp in surprise and an apology is already on the tip of Koku’s tongue but it evaporates when he takes in the pale-haired boy’s disheveled appearance.

“What happened?”

“The test.” Kirisame replies like it explains everything, betraying the frown on his face.

“What happened in the test?” It isn’t usual for Koku to see the boy upset. Kirisame is usually level-tempered and he takes up problems with such mature calmness that sometimes Koku feels that he’s much older than them all. Seeing him displeased makes Koku anxious.

Kirisame hesitates for a beat. “I fought someone.”

“You fought-?!”

“It was an adult, not the other kid.” Realizing the concern in the dark-haired boy’s face, Kirisame’s expression lightens into a reassuring smile. “The professors told me to. Don’t worry, nothing dangerous happened.”

He must’ve intended it to be consoling, but it ends up causing the opposite. Koku’s anxiety turns into worry.

“That’s not the problem.” He protests. “Are you okay?”

Kirisame nods. “The professors ordered the guy not to hurt me, I think. We just… spar.”

Koku is not convinced. “I’m going to see Professor Heath. Come with me?”

Kirisame raises a brow, not expecting the sudden demanding tone. “Okay.”

When the boys enter, Professor Heath looks up from his paper to greet them, but seeing the frown on Koku’s face and Kirisame’s tousled appearance, the smile fades from his face.

“Did something happen?”

“The professors made Kirisame fight.” Koku says with audible distress, approaching the elder man. “Fight an adult.”

Professor Heath’s usually kind face creases into a frown unfamiliar to them. “Is that true, Kirisame?”

The boy nods. Professor Heath’s face darkens and a sigh escapes his lips, frustrated and glum. Kirisame and Koku stand before him nervously, unused to see such a look on the elder man’s face. Sensing their uneasiness, he manages a smile.

“Why don’t you both sit down? I’m alright, I’m not angry at you.”

The boys obey, taking a chair each and seating themselves in front of him. Professor Heath directs his wrinkled gaze at Kirisame.

“How was the fight, Kirisame? What did the doctors make you do?”

“They told me to fight with ‘all my power.’” Kirisame meets the professor’s gaze. “But I did not hurt him. I was careful so I wouldn’t hit him by accident.”

Professor Heath smiles and his eyes flicker with pride. But at the same time, he looks sad too, and Koku silently wonders why.

“You did great. Did he hurt you, though?”

“No.”

“Really?”

There is a fraction of second hesitation before Kirisame nods. It is all the Professor needs.

“Would you please lift your shirt?”

“Why?” The pale-haired boy draws back slightly on his chair. Koku gapes at the Professor.

Professor Heath’s expression is gentle, but his tone is firm. “Lift your shirt, please, Kirisame.”

Kirisame holds the elder man’s gaze for a minute but he eventually relents and does as he is told, reluctantly.

Koku’s eyes widen.

There is an angry red spot on Kirisame’s stomach, not unlike a bruise from dodge ball, except they haven’t been playing this week because of the heat.

Professor Heath sighs. “He didn’t hurt you, eh.”

“It’s nothing big.” Kirisame mumbles, glancing away. “I got this from dodge ball too.”

“If you got it from playing, that’s quite okay.” The Professor opens the cabinet near his desk and takes out a small, flat container. “It’s not okay if someone hurts you purposefully.”

He starts applying some ointment from the container on the red mark. “Unfortunately, I only have this ointment and I’m afraid this won’t help much, but it can atleast lessen the swollen.”

“You said the professors told him not to hurt you.” Koku protests.

“They did. I heard them yelling at him when I left.” Kirisame shrugs. “It’s not that bad. He only kicked me once. Then the professors came and stopped the test.”

“They shouldn’t have made you fight.” Professor Heath straightens and puts the lid of the container back, a dark frown falling on his face. Kirisame lets his shirt fall back down and he and Koku look at the elder man curiously. “To make a child fighting against an adult… It is despicable.”

“I’m alright, Professor.” Kirisame says comfortingly. “They made me fight because I can defend myself. I don’t like fighting just for something like the test, but I’m okay.”

Professor Heath looks at Kirisame’s steady blue eyes, and a sigh escapes his lips.

They think he looks older and vulnerable that moment, weighed with helplessness and regret they don’t know the name of and don’t understand.

-o-

They haven’t walked far down the corridor from the Professor’s study when a commotion breaks somewhere behind. There are crashes and shouts and cries of the other children coming from the test building.

Koku and Kirisame stop and share a wary glance. Koku has half of a mind to go and check, but from down the connecting passage sound of hurried steps is heard and a man emerges.

He is lanky with his shaggy hair all thrown around his face and his dark eyes wide and wild. He is running towards them and Koku is frozen in terror, but then Kirisame grabs his arm and yanks him into a sprint.

The man hasn’t had any intention to chase them, but he is being chased, and he wants anything but to get caught. He’s also aware that the children are important to the people here, that they would not have them harmed.

Koku can’t run as fast as Kirisame, and the shock and terror have winded him down quicker. He glances across his shoulder and sees the man reaching forward for him, long fingers and eyes crazed with desperation, and Koku is convinced that he would be caught.

But instead of a choking grab, he is shoved to the side and slams against the wall.

It leaves him disoriented for a moment, his arm throbbing where it met the wall and his lungs raving for air. He blinks the stars out of his eyes and what he sees chokes him with a new wave of terror.

The man is standing over him, to the side, and his arm is locked against Kirisame’s neck. The boy struggles as the man whirls around to face the group of armed men coming to a stop before him.

“Stop there! Stop!! Or I’ll break the kid’s neck!”

Much to Koku’s horror, they raise their guns and aim instead.

“Hold!!” A scientist comes running, winded and panting. “Hold, I said! Don’t shoot! You might hit the boy!”

The soldiers keep their guns raised, but they don’t make any move to shoot.

The man takes a step back. Except for him, no one moves.

Kirisame is still fighting, clawing on the man’s arm and kicking him, but the man seems to hardly feel it. He takes another step back and the wild, hysterical grin on his face sends a shudder throughout Koku.

He looks at the scientist and the soldiers, but they don’t seem like they would do anything even as the man steps back further and more boldly. Koku notices Professor Heath amongst the crowd of scientists behind the soldiers’ line, and the elder man’s eyes dart from Kirisame to him. His face is pale and he motions to Koku in a comforting gesture, but he too seems helpless.

No one is going to do anything, not the scientists, not the soldiers, not the Professor, and he knows that the next step would be the moment when the man turns around and runs away, taking Kirisame with him, and the thought churns his stomach painfully. So even though he’s terrified and his heart is pounding so hard it’s painful, Koku makes an instantaneous decision.

He leaps, grabs the man’s leg, and sinks his teeth into it, biting as hard as he can.

Many things happen in that one moment. The man screams, Kirisame wriggles free from his hold, and Koku is shaken off him with a violent kick. Before any of them has the chance to recover, the air explodes with gunshots.

Koku and Kirisame watch as the man spasms and sways as if in a dance, the bullets barreling through him, and he seems to be suspended in the air for a second before falling down with a heavy thud. Blood puddles on the floor, seeping into the boys’ shoes and pants and staining Kirisame’s hands, who has been kneeling on the floor in his attempt to crawl away from the man.

Everything after that is a blur. The soldiers move in to check the body and the scientist rushes to them, briefly checking them before taking them away, but neither of them fully registers it.

Koku’s eyes are still wide, still seeing the scene again and again in his sight, and Kirisame stares at his bloody palms the whole way to the examination room.

-o-

Professor Heath is waiting for them when they leave the examination room. He’s been frowning while he waits and at the sight of the distraught boys, his expression softens into a grim, fatherly concern. They notice him and approach.

“Is your examination done?”

They nod mutely.

He manages a small smile of comfort. “How about both of you come by for a bit to my study? There is hot chocolate.”

Koku nods immediately. Kirisame is a beat behind him. Professor Heath puts a hand on each of their shoulders and ushers them gently down the corridor to his study.

The study is warm and bright and familiar, a welcome atmosphere after what happened earlier. The small stove acting doubly as a heater is glowing in one side of the room and Professor Heath puts a kettle on it. He seats them on the small couch, and the boys inhale the smell of books and writing inks, and start to relax. Kirisame lets out a breath and Koku seems to be more grounded, more aware.

The kettle whistles not too long after and the Professor pour hot water in two mugs, stirs them, and hands each to the boys. They stare down at the dark, thick liquid, and breathe in the chocolate scent. Professor Heath watches Kirisame’s fingers spread around the mug for warmth and Koku’s eyes flicker.  
It’s not until the boys have several sips from the hot chocolate each that he speaks.

“How are you both?”

Koku traces the fading pattern of the mug and says nothing. Neither does Kirisame, who lowers his mug and stares at it.

“I’m sorry both of you have to go through that…”

Koku shakes his head and sips the chocolate again.

“…Is he… dead?” It is Kirisame who asks. Professor Heath nods grimly.

“He was the guy I fought with.”

“I know.”

The boy says nothing more and resumes drinking.

There is a long, taut moment of silence before Koku suddenly speaks up.

“Sorry, Kirisame.”

Professor Heath turns his attention to the dark-haired boy. He looks a mess, traces of fright from the earlier experience mixing in with misery and shame which the Professor doesn’t know the source of.

“You almost got hurt because of me.”

Kirisame stares at him, uncomprehending. Koku presses his lips and grips his mug harder.

“You pushed me to the side, right? It should’ve been me.”

“That’s what you’ve been worrying about?”

“You could’ve gotten hurt!” Koku snaps, looking at him with so much distress and frustration no one has ever thought he’s capable of. “All because of me being slow, and weak, and pathetic. Why did you do that? You helping me all those times is one thing, but this one’s different. You shouldn’t risk yourself like that for me!”

Kirisame falls silent. Even Professor Heath says nothing, aware that he has no part in the matter.

“But you saved me too.”

Koku looks at him aghast.

“Thanks to you attacking him, I got away.” Kirisame says steadily, and to an onlooker he looks indifferent, but Professor Heath recognizes sincerity in his voice and in his face.

“It’s- But-…”

“So we’re even.” The pale-haired boy smiles faintly. Don’t beat yourself over it, Koku. You saved me too.”

Slowly, the words sink in and the tension drains from Koku. He’s been strangled with guilt and anger since the remaining terror finally faded just enough to permit other feelings, that he was not aware that he too has done something he never thought he’s capable of.

He had attacked an adult and he hadn’t cared that he was frightened, as long as his friend was safe.

He also suddenly finds that he doesn’t know what to say or how to look. So he ducks his head and focuses on his hot chocolate instead.

Professor Heath watches the exchange with no small amount of wonder.

The King and his Guardian. Or if he might be so bold to suggest it, two friends. At such a young age, risking their lives for one another.

He puts a hand on their shoulders and they look up at him.

“Both of you were very brave.” He tells them fondly and with unveiled pride. “I want you to remember what you’ve done to each other and what you’re feeling right now. No matter what happens in the future, don’t you forget this feeling of wanting to protect someone. It’s more powerful than any amount of physical strength or special powers.”

They don’t seem to understand, by the look of their faces, but they nod nonetheless.

“You might not understand now, but it’s okay. Just remember it for the day when you need it.”

He pats their heads, watches the pleasant surprise in their faces, and can’t help but feeling wistful.

-o-

In the end, the head scientist is replaced and he decides that the combat test would not be continued.

The other children have so scarce of knowledge about the incident; some of them have seen the man running wild and a few had been knocked aside in his escape, but none had been to the corridor where it happened as the other scientists have hurriedly forced them back to their rooms.

As for the two boys, the head scientist decide that they can’t risk having the Black Wing and one of the successful Result traumatized by the incident and by a Reggie, even though that time neither boy knows about the term.

So for the first time, Koku is told to use his Eye, although he won’t remember by the time he finishes. It’s frightening and unsettling for him, and he doesn’t want to do it, desperately begging the scientists to let them be.

But in the end, he watches Kirisame’s blue eyes go blank and still shaken, he does the same to himself.

Professor Heath finds out the next day and he can barely contain his anger. But when Koku visits, the boy is smiling again, his heterochromatic eyes clear and unassuming, and he speaks nothing of the incident. The elder man looks at him swinging his legs on the stool, reading an illustrated encyclopedia, and he thinks sadly that it might be for the best.

-o-

In the autumn, a girl moves into their class from the next, and Koku meets Yuna.

They have passed by each other sometimes, but neither of them has felt anything until now. Yuna sits next to Koku in class, and the one time their eyes meet, she smiles and something in Koku’s chest tugs and trembles, like a string being plucked.

They talk a few times outside of class after that, and for a reason he can’t understand, talking with Yuna makes Koku feel whole, like every shred of self-doubt and worry is stroked with a gentle hand into nothingness.

He starts spending more time with her, playing with her in the woods and taking her to the Professor’s study where they would read together. Her presence eases and delight him so much that he stops seeking the other boys’ company he used to wish for.

Natsuhi and his group takes it lightly at first, teasing him when they see him with Yuna but still calling him to join them whenever he’s around when they do something.

But after several times being rejected, Natsuhi is visibly upset. He is quick to accept others as friends and Koku’s seemingly lack of hesitation to distant himself from them disappoints him, while Yamato, Fubuki, and Mizuchi shrug it off quite easily, seeing that they haven’t been that close with Koku.

As for Kirisame, usually he doesn’t become attached that easily, but it was him whom Koku first asked to be friends that it stings when he seems to be forgetting that. He doesn’t express that as openly as Natsuhi, though, choosing to ignore it the best he can and wait for the day the disappointment fade.

-o-

One day in winter, the boys bring Koku into Professor Heath’s study after a fight. None of them is hurt more than having their shirts wet from the snowball, but somewhere in the fight Natsuhi has accidentally shoved Koku too hard that the boy fell flat on his face into the snow and didn’t get up.

“He’ll be okay.” Professor Heath tells them after he drapes a sheet over Koku’s unconscious figure. “Be more careful next time, though. I know you were just playing but don’t get yourselves hurt.”

“Is it about all of us,” Natsuhi suddenly says. “Or about Koku?”

The Professor peers at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want us not to get ourselves hurt, or not getting _Koku_ hurt?”

The question renders them all into silence. Natsuhi looks serious, a look that is unusual for his playful and easy nature. Mizuchi, Fubuki, and Yamato exchange glances but Kirisame trains his gaze on the Professor.

“Why do you ask that?” Professor Heath asks carefully.

“I followed you when you showed Kirisame the secret shelter in the woods.”

Professor Heath draws a sharp breath.

“I pestered Kirisame and he told me what you told him, about the Black Wing and the stone tablet, and all that.”

“Natsuhi can be trusted.” Kirisame says at the Professor’s disapproving frown to him. “That’s why I told him. Everyone here too.”

His gaze is even and his tone is firm and sure, that Professor Heath eventually resigns to it. He motions for them to sit down, sitting down on his desk chair himself. The boys crowd into the only other two chairs available and look at him attentively.

“When you followed us to the forest, did anyone see you?”

“No.” Natsuhi replies firmly. “I made sure of it.”

“You did good.”

“Do we really have to protect Koku?” Natsuhi asks. He doesn’t sound unbelieving or skeptical, only doubtful.

“According to the Jet Black, yes.” Professor Heath replies. “But what do you think? Shinatsuhiko, Yamato, Fubuki, and Mizuchi.” He glances at the pale-haired boy opting to stand near the chairs. “And Kirisame too.”

Kirisame doesn’t take long to think. “You entrusted me with it, Professor. So I will. I will protect Koku.”

He doesn’t say anything about Koku being his friend, Professor Heath notices dolefully, but one season is too short a time for children their age to closely bond, and with him not remembering the incident that has solidified their friendship, it is hard to blame him.

The Professor turns to the other boys. They all look thoughtful and he silently thanks them for taking what he says seriously. The Jet Black and the stone tablet do sound too much like a fantasy to be believed in.

“Actually, I don’t really feel that I should protect Koku.” Natsuhi says after a moment, slowly, like he’s still arranging his thoughts. “He was a part of us, but these days, he isn’t. I don’t know if he would ever be again.”

Professor Heath doesn’t tell them that there is nothing they can do to change it, not even Koku himself, because in the moment he first resonated with Yuna, the two of them are bound together, completing each other in a way that even the scientists haven’t grasped yet.

“But Kirisame is our friend. So if he’s going to protect Koku, we’ll be there to help him.”

Professor Heath didn’t expect the answer, and by the look on his face, neither did Kirisame. But there is conviction in Natsuhi’s face that matches his words, and Yamato, Mizuchi, and Fubuki all nod in agreement with him.

Professor Heath is old and has seen much of the world and much of humanity, but the children’s simple, yet genuine thoughts never failed to astound him.

It must have shown on his face because the tension seems to leave the boys and they all smile to him, brightly and reassuringly.

-o-

It all comes to him in bits from the haze of his memories as he and Koku run through the wood, the urgency hot in their heels. It is blurry at first and he has more important task at hand than to remember, but when he’s clicked the door of the shelter shut on Koku and engages the nearest soldier with his blade raised, he remembers the grip on his neck and the sour smell of the man’s breath.

Fubuki is the first to fall. The soldier shoots him on the stomach and he does not get up. Yamato meets the same end, but Natsuhi takes the dagger he’s managed to steal and runs it through the soldier who killed him. The three of them gang on the last man but not until Mizuchi and Natsuhi are shot and the dagger pierce him through that they manage to bring the soldier down.

Kirisame remembers the blood on his palm and Koku’s snap of anger as the pain numbs his body and black fills his vision.

And as darkness engulfs him whole, he thinks that maybe deep down, all along, ever since that day, even though he didn’t remember, he’s chosen to protect Koku because of that. Because Koku saved him just like he did him. Because even for just a short moment, they were truly friends.

-o-

_“Assimilate them into yourself and become the Black-Winged King. As long as you and Yuna remain alive, the memories of the children lost tonight, will carry on through the ages.”_


End file.
